Broken Highway
by Lapse - Raevn
Summary: [Oneshot drabble.] If their world had been the Wizard of Oz, Sora would have been Dorothy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Wizard of Oz. I do own this cup of coffee that has apparently been doing weird things to my mind.

Warnings: …Not much to say, actually. Randomness?

-

…I have nothing to say. One-shot parody-ish type drabble. …But I think it turned out more introspective-ish.

Just enjoy, and try not to think too much as you're reading it. xD

The title is one of the Gummi Ship missions. It was in the book, and my friend was going through it today. :sigh: But it fit, kind of…

**Note:** I got a beta! Aren't you all so proud of me? xD It's the lovely Rosalyn Angel. :hearts: Go read her writing. Right now.

-

* * *

-

**Broken Highway**

_If their world had been the Wizard of Oz, Sora would have been Dorothy._

-

For him, it started with a storm. One that he may have summoned, that his best friend may have asked for. A descending of darkness that could only be described as a void ripping their precious island apart.

They were young. They had big egos and even bigger eyes.

_For her, it was a cyclone. A tornado that tore through fields and wooden houses. But it was a little different… This time, there was no cellar for her to hide in, for her family to hide in._

In a copied reality, weren't they both trying to do the same thing?

_Granted_, Sora was trying to save the world.

…So there were some differences. But there were similarities, too.

For instance, running around and going on adventures. Finding friends to help along the way.

Trying to get home.

_Trying to get home._

First, Sora had met up with Leon and Cid, and the rest of Traverse Town's inhabitants. They warned him and helped him and _ultimately_ made him stronger.

_Dorothy had met those that showed her the road to her desires, the oh-so bright yellow brick road that her eyes couldn't lose sight of._

_There was a fairy dressed in a big poofy, sparkly dress, who looked so much like the fairytale princesses that her mother had often told her about._

Sora had this yellow-with-black-spots dog that didn't belong to him, but each time it visited, it gave hope.

_The girl carried her fluffy gray ball of living fur in a basket on her arm. He was tucked warmly into a red-checkered blanket. Sometimes, he jumped out and ran around her legs. His loud and enthused barking cheered her mood and made her forget her aching feet._

And when the newly found hero crashed into what became his partners, he didn't know what to think. He only knew that they seemed to be able to help him move faster, and that they would all work better…if they worked together.

Sora had spotted a duck – there never were any animals that talked in his world. And there was a dog – a vague humanoid figure.

But Sora figured that people are people, and he greeted them happily. (If Leon, Aerith, and the others who helped him get his journey started trusted them, there wasn't a reason for he himself not to.) And besides, as long as they could talk, and could make each other smile, he wouldn't mind traveling with them.

_When she sat to admire the shade from the sun, a sudden voice spoke to her. She couldn't help but stare at the absurdity of it all, but seeing him struggle to get down, her heart felt a pull. And she chased the crows that were trying to pluck his hair away._

_And they heard a creaking, a noise speaking from not-so-well-oiled parts. And the tin man's talk about wanting a heart bothered her own, so she invited him along. And their party reached three._

_The underbrush rustled, and she found a lion scared of his own shadow. And because she remembered all those years ago when she herself resembled him, she took him up by his neck and he came along happily, because he wouldn't have had the courage to join her otherwise._

_They became four._

They fought things in the way. Heartless…and Nobodies. And perhaps weird variations of both.

_She doesn't really fight, but she struggled through situations with poisonous flowers called poppies, and enchanted monkeys with cursed wings._

Fighting Ansem who was not Ansem turned out to be a hoax, because in the end it only set him a tiny tiptoe closer to his goal.

_Defeating the witch is only the first part, because they soon reached a city completely of Emerald. And the people there didn't mind directing them to the Wizard, but the Wizard can do nothing for them._

_It's up to themselves._

He's thinking of that girl, the one with the red hair and bright smile. And of the islands. And of his friend that he's dragged back with him. And how they'll all be a family again.

_She thinks of her sister, and mother. And family and world that she had left behind._

**It takes some soul-searching… **

It was tapping the ankles of his oversized shoes together and humming a mantra that he believed in.

_It was tapping the ankles of ruby-red tap shoes she had been forced to take off a corpse who had done nothing wrong. And whispering what she hoped to happen._

There's no place like home._ There's no place like home._

-

* * *

-

…So anyway, I've seen Wicked. If you don't know what that is, it's a Broadway play that shows the prequel to the Wizard of Oz. I found it so much better than the actual movie, personally.

And I may have made some things up for Dorothy. …Actually, scratch that. I DID make some things up. It's…been a while since I've seen that movie. xD Er, that dog…Toto was a guy, right?

Leave a review:love:

-

EDIT: …I should have gotten a beta sooner. So much love to Rosa. :3

-


End file.
